He's Hibari's WHAT?
by IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE
Summary: It's Hibari v. Gola Mosca and the Vongola family is ready to win… But what happens when someone from the Varia looks strangely familiar? Read and Review please! Rated M for language, and a little D18
1. Chapter 1: Before it All Starts

**My first fanfic! YAY! I would really appreciate reviews to tell me how I did and if I should do more!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Title:** He's Hibari's WHAT!

**Author:** IxBELIEVExINxEMO

**Summary:** It's Hibari v. Gola Mosca and the Vongola family is ready to win… But what happens when someone from the Varia looks strangely familiar? Read and Review please!

It's a chilly night in Namimori as the Vongola family waits for their cloud gaurdian to arrive. Though the stars are bright and the night is as close to perfect as it ever gets in this small Japanese city, their eyes switch from the Varia on the other side of the field to the entrance. The more time that goes by the more nervous the Vongola get.

"AHHHH! Where's Hibari-san! It's his fight tonight, why isn't he here!"

"Judaime, calm down! If that bastard knows what's good for him, he'll show up! Just you wait," Gokudera assures Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Yea Tsuna, he'll show up!" Yamamoto Takeshi says in his usual up-beat mood.

"VOOOIIIIIII! Where's your cloud guardian, EH! Did he get scared and run away AHAHAHA!" Varia's rain guardian yells from the others side of the field.

"What was that?" a dark voice says from the back.

"Hibari-san! You came!" Tsuna says with relief obvious in his voice.

Hibari Kyoya approaches the rest of the Vongola guardians. His glare still glued to his face.

"'Bout time you bastard!" Gokudera yells as Hibari as he gets closer. Without stopping, he walks right pass them and onto the field where Gola Mosca waits. Hibari pulls his tonfa's out from inside his jacket and takes his fighting stance. But instead of attacking, Hibari's tonfa's fall to the ground and hi eyes open wider than anyone has ever seen them before. Wiping the glare that's been on his face for as long as anyone can remember right off his face.

But the biggest surprise is what he says next…..

"Dad?"

**How'd I do for my 1st fanfic? Please review and tell me what i can do to improve it! Please and Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

**Okay, chapter 2- I think this chapter is better than the first. Please review and tell me what i can do to improve.**

_But the biggest surprise is what he says next….._

_"Dad?"_

"Dad?" the air stills and it feels as if the temperature drops 20 or 30 degrees. Both sides stop all movement. All but the Varia's leader, Xanxus.

"You can't be fucking serious? Kyoya?" Xanxus says as he rises from his red velvet and gold framed throne.

"Wha-? What the-? Hibari-san what is going on? W-Why do you two know each other al-?"

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari interrupts but not taking his eyes off of Xanxus as he pulls his guns from his jacket. But before another word can be spoken Xanxus uses his guns to thrust himself forward to just over twenty feet in front of Hibari.

Hibari flinches as Xanxus begins taking slow but large steps towards Kyoya. When Xanxus is within ten feet of Kyoya, he reaches down to take up his tonfa's. Only taking his eyes off Xanxus for a brief second. But it was long enough for Xanxus to quickly cover the ten feet and pull Kyoya off his feet. Kyoya hangs at least three feet off the ground with Xanxus holding him the collar of his white dress shirt. They stay like that for what seems to expand for hours but only being a few minutes.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna yells fearing for the disciplinary chairman's life. "Xanxus-sama please release the Vongola cloud guardian please. This fight is not between you two at this moment." The two Cervello women ask with their worried but serious tones.

"Shut up. This very much **is** between me and the cloud guardian. This boy... This boy is most definitely my only son Kyoya." Gasps resonate throughout the space. Kyoya's eyes widen slightly at the confession.

"What? Is that true?" Tsuna asks, aiming the question at Hibari.

"You- Are you really him?" Kyoya asks softly to the man still holding him in the air. No answer comes but instead he is slowly lowered to the ground. Xanxus kicking the tonfa's away from the boys feet and somewhere off in the distance. Hibari looks at Xanxus with eyes that widen every second until…

SLAP!

Everything stops when Hibari slaps Xanxus on the cheek. Eyes no longer wide, but instead slanted in an angry glare. Xanxus quickly rebounds from the slap and looks angrily ay Kyoya.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kyoya suddenly yells. "You left us! Mom was devastated! So devastated that she KILLED HERSELF!" The eyes of the onlookers grow wide at the sudden turn of events. Completely the opposite reunion any of them would have ever expected.

"What does it look like Kyoya? I was leading an assassination squad." Another slap.

"You do not have the right of calling me "Kyoya". You lost that right when you left us behind."

"That's what you think Kyoya. I may have left you behind, and may have felt no remorse, but I am still your father. Your blood is my blood; your skin is my skin! I MADE YOU! I GAVE YOU THIS LIFE!"

"YOU WANT TO THINK THAT YOU LOUSY BASTARD! You may have made me but you were not there to experience any of the "life" you say you gave me!" To the Vongola it appears as though things may get out of hand fast. And the Varia seems to think the same thing. But things progress only to prove them wrong.

"Kyoya you say that I'm not your dad, but what did you say when you saw me just a few minutes ago?" At that question Hibari's eyes grow wide once again as he remembers what he said. Out of embarrassment he turns away only to be forcibly turned around again by Xanxus. His grip hard enough to leave bruises on the small, pale arms.

"Don't you turn away from me. Answer the god damn question." Xanxus looks Hibari dead in the eye and it as obvious to Xanxus that he doesn't plan on answering said question. "Answer it!" Xanxus yells as he violently shakes Hibari.

"DAD!" "What was that?" "Dad, I called you dad.." Kyoya turns his head away from Xanxus as the shaking stops and the tight grip on his arms releases. Only than does he look back, just to be back- handed by Xanxus.

"I told you not to look away from me Kyoya." As Hibari turns his head back to Xanxus there is a look in Xanxus' eyes that says _'don't do this when I just got you back' _but Kyoya hardens his stare not willing to accept any sentimentality that he may receive from the man that is his father.

"Nothing you do will ever change the fact that you made my life hell. I've been by myself for eight years because of you and I didn't see you coming back for me. I had to make do on my own. I pushed everyone away so I wouldn't go through the emotional turmoil you put me through when I was two and mom put me through when I was eight. It will take a lot more than a reunion and a sentimental look to make me feel any good feelings towards you." Xanxus looks hurt by Hibari's words but quickly fixes that by standing straight up, and looking down to Hibari.

"What will I have to do to get you back?" Hibari has to think about that for a moment but quickly knows what Xanxus has to do…

"Make up for the fourteen years of my life that you missed." And with that Hibari turned and left the scene completely ignoring the shocked onlookers and holding back the tears he refused to let out of his eyes. He hasn't cried in fourteen years, since his mom died and he won't cry now just because he has reunited with his father.

**Chapter 3 will be put up soon. Please look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

**Like I said- chapter 3 :D It's short, but it was meant to be. Chapter 4 will be MUCH much longer. ENJOY!**

_He hasn't cried in fourteen years, since his mom died and he won't cry now just because he has reunited with his father._

If only that had been possible... Without even taking part in the fight he had been looking forward to for the last few days; as it starts to rain, Hibari leaves school property and everyone behind and runs as fast as he can. The rain hit's his face like bullets and the wind blowing his hair back, exposing his face. Eyes shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed, and it's obvious that he's holding back tears.

Knowing Namimori like the back of his hand comes in handy as he runs towards his one person apartment refusing to open his eyes. Each turn is done precisely and before he knows it he is in the elevator and heading towards his room. As soon as the door closes behind him, he puts his back against the door and slowly slides down to the floor. When he's on the ground, he pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. He buries his face in his arms just as a tears falls down his cheek. His eyes widen as tears pour over his eyes more and more and more.

Touching his cheeks with his hands and pulling them away, he sees that they are wet with his tears. "Wha-? What is this?" "Tears Kyoya, tears." At the sound of another voice in his home, he throws his head up and see's none other than his tutor, Dino Cavallone, sitting on the couch staring at him with sympathy in his voice.

"What are you doing here Bucking Bronco?" Kyoya says putting a glare back on his face.

"I was on my way to your fight when I got a call from Tsuna saying that you ran off without even fighting. I could only figure you'd be here."

"That doesn't answer my question Cavallone." Kyoya says, still glaring at Dino.

"I was worried. I never would have thought you'd leave before you even got a chance to fight. I wanted to know what happened." Dino says while standing up and moving around the couch to stand a few feet from Hibari. Hibari sits there glaring at Dino. "And just so you know, Kyoya; you're glare has no affect on me when your have tears falling from your eyes." Hibari quickly puts his hands to his face and tries to wipe the tears off his face, willing them to stop falling.

When he finally looks back up Dino is crouching right in front of him. He tries to create space between them again, but the door behind him makes it impossible.

"Kyoya," Dino says with a frown on his face, "tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business Cavallone." "Yes it is Kyoya. I'm your tutor and I want to know what happened. Even if I have to force it out of you." Hibari looks up to Dino, his features softening as he begins telling Dino what happened.

**Chapter 4 will be up extra super soon! WARNING: WILL HAVE D18!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Closer

**All right- as promised Chapter 4- posted as fast as I can possibly post! Hope you enjoy!**

**And again- please review so I can do better or post more!**

_Hibari looks up to Dino, his features softening as he begins telling Dino what happened._

"Dino, it's my dad.." Hibari says sadly.

"Your dad? I thought you said he was dead?" Dino questions.

**FLASHBACK**

"_WOAH!" Dino just steps onto the roof of Namimori Middle when Hibari throws a tonfa at him._

"_Kyoya, geez. With your cold personality I don't think your parents would be proud."_

"_Do- NOT- bring up those people!" Hibari yells. His cold aura becoming more intense._

"_Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya. Calm down. What did I do?" Dino tries his best to calm down Hibari before… well you get the idea…_

"_Do not mention my parents in front of me!" Kyoya says, aura growing more intense by the second._

"_Okay Kyoya. I won't bring them up again if you tell me why."_

"_Give me one good reason to, Cavallone."_

"_If you don't, I will NEVER, ever fight you again." At this Hibari widens his eyes. Just slightly, mind you._

"_Fine. They're both dead." And without another word to be spoken in the god forsaken subject, Hibari lunges at Dino, still with only one tonfa. But Dino's not giving Hibari the opportunity to grab the other._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I thought he was. But tonight at the fight. He was there." Hibari says leaning back against the door.

"Who is he, Kyoya?" "The Varia boss… Xanxus." Dino's eyes widen at least four times their natural size when he hears this. "Cavallone?" It seems that he sat their stunned for a good few minutes. When he finally comes back to reality, he see's Hibari; sitting there with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry Kyoya." Dino apologizes while blinking a few times to make sure he's not dreaming.

"Dino?" Dino's eyes widen again at hearing Hibari call him something other than "herbivore", "Bucking Bronco" or "Cavallone".

"Oh, Dino," Hibari leans forward and wraps his arms around Dino. Just putting Dino further into his state of shock. "Oh Dino. What am I going to do? He wants me back. He wants to be a part of my life, and I think I want him to be." Coming out of his state of shock in time to hear what Hibari says, Dino puts his arms around Hibari in a tight embrace. "Everything's going to be okay Kyoya. It will. I'll be there to support you all the way. I won't leave you alone. I'll be here."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Kyoya," Dino says with a breathy laugh, "because I love you Kyoya." Dino smiles.

Hibari pulls away and looks at Dino. His eyes wide with shock. Dino smiles down to Hibari. Not caring whether or not Hibari beats the crap out of him or not.

"What?" "You heard me Kyoya, I said 'I love you'." Dino is still smiling when Hibari leans forward again and wraps his arms around Dino again.

"Really? Do you really love me." Hibari mumbles into Dino's chest. "Yea, Kyoya. I do."

Hibari pulls away again and looks up at Dino. Making direct eye contact. Dino looks into Hibari's dull grey eyes and sees something that makes him extremely happy. Love. Dino smiles sown to Hibari and contemplates doing whatever he wants with the disciplinary chairman. Seeing Dino smile brings a smile to Hibari's face as well. A smile rise of the corners of his lips, but enough to make it noticeable.

Dino sees this and leans forward. His lips just a few centimeters from Hibari's. Seeing that Dino is a little hesitant, Hibari closes the distance between them. Connecting their lips. It's spreads a new feeling throughout his body. He wants more. More, more, MORE! He leans forward more only to be pushed against the door by Dino kissing back. Hard.

Dino licks Hibari's bottom lip asking for permission, and Hibari is all too happy to oblige. As his mouth opens Dino thrusts his tongue in. Immediately dominating the kiss. Hibari not even putting up a fight. But instead closing his eyes.

Dino explores the inside of Hibari's mouth. Memorizing everything. Breath doesn't become an issue for Hibari. He just wants more. He wraps his arms around Dino's neck. Pulling him closer. Dino pulls away and stands up. Leaving Hibari on the floor, confused and dying with need.

"Stand up, Kyoya." Dino says, pulling Hibari to his feet. Without another second to waste, Dino pushes Hibari into the door and starts ravaging Hibari's mouth. Their eyes closing again. "MmMmmm." Hibari moans into the kiss, only urging Dino more. He wraps his arms around Dino's neck again and feels Dino's arms around his waist. Dino squeezes Hibari for a few seconds before moving his hands to just under Hibari's butt. He pulls Hibari of the floor, earning a gasp from him.

Hibari feels himself being lifted off the floor and wraps his legs around Dino's waist to support himself. Dino pushes them off the door and into one of the walls in the small entry hallway. Pushing Hibari into it.

He reluctantly detaches his lips from Hibari's. Only to get a look at Hibari to make sure he really wanted this.

"Kyoya. Do you really want this." Hibari's eyes open slightly to look at Dino. "Dino, if I didn't want this.. I wouldn't be doing it." Hibari smiles a little as Dino begins to kiss him again. But only briefly as Dino begins to move them to the couch he was sitting on earlier. Slowly lowering Hibari onto it. Hibari spreads his legs enough to let Dino in.

As Dino crawls in between Hibari's legs he gives him a quick peck and moves to his jaw. Placing small pecks along his jaw line. Than he moves to Hibari's neck. Leaving traces of his small pecks.

Hibari smiles but only knows of the little kisses. Neither here the door open and Romario, Dino's subordinate rush inside.

"BOSS! Uh…"

**OHHHHHHHH! Sorry but that's all the D18 for now. Update later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Family

**Chapter 5 is now up! Now I know some of you may be a little upset that I cut the D18 short, but- - - I'm not quite ready to write that stuff just yet. Maybe in later stories.**

**There will still be D18, but for right now- hoe about some drama, hmm?**

_Hibari smiles but only knows of the little kisses. Neither hear the door open and Romario, Dino's subordinate rush inside._

_"BOSS! Uh…"_

"BOSS! Uh…" Romario looks at the pair on the couch. Both look back at him with eyes that say, _'What could be so absolutely important that you had to interrupt?' _ "Boss I'm sorry but something's happened with the Varia."

"What? What's happening?" Dino asks his subordinate while removing himself from his position between Hibari's legs. Closing them as he sat back.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I know it has something to do with Xanxus and Namimori Middle."

"Dad?" Kyoya stands up and bolts out the door. Heading straight to the school. He heard Dino call after him. But all he could think about was Xanxus and what could possibly be happening.

Hibari reaches the front gate and hears screams telling someone _'not to do it'. _He runs into the building. Almost as pitch black as it is, he runs up to the roof. Taking three steps at a time the voices becoming louder. Making quick work of the stairs he bursts through the door and onto the roof. There he sees Xanxus standing on top of the fence holding one of his guns in his hand.

"DAD!" Hibari yells. Startling everyone already on the roof. None of them knowing he had ever shown up.

"Kyoya. What are you doing here?" Xanxus asks. Not moving anything but his eyes. Which are now locked with Hibari's.

"Everyone, leave." Hibari orders. "What?" Tsuna says looking confused and a little bit scared about the situation. "LEAVE!" And with that everyone present abandons the father and son duo on the roof.

"What are you doing?" "Kyoya. Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to put an end to the constant pain." "What! What pain?" "I found you. But I know that I will never be a father to you. I don't want to live another second thinking that I can even get close. You'll never really accept me."

"What are you talking about? I told you that I wanted you to be my father. So why do you think that I will never accept you?" "Kyoya." Xanxus jumps off the fence onto the school's roof smoothly, "I can't make up the fourteen years of your life like you want me to. It's is impossible for me."

"So you'd rather leave me all alone again?" Hibari says as he begins to cry.

"Will you really be alone, Kyoya?" "Huh?"

"Kyoya, I know about you and the Cavallone boy." "Wha-? How?" "Kyoya. It doesn't matter. You just need to be with him."

"Dad. Please. You don't need to make up those years…. After I ran away... and thought… about it, I don't want… to have to wait for you to really be my dad… I can't wait." Hibari says between sobs.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry but…" Before Xanxus can finish Hibari runs to him and hugs him.

"Kyo-?" "Don't. Please. I don't want you to leave again. I want you to be my dad. I really do. Please. Stay." Hibari's voice is muffled by Xanxus' shirt but is still comprehendible.

Xanxus is taken by surprise at the words coming from Hibari's mouth. Finally understanding, he kneels down so he if eye level with Hibari. He looks at Hibari's tear drenched face and uses his sleeve to dry it. He then takes Hibari's face in his hands.

"Okay Kyoya. Okay. I'll stay here with you. But only if you are absolutely sure that's what you want."

"Of course it is! I want you to stay here with me." Xanxus pulls Hibari into a hug while Hibari cries. "Shh Kyoya. Everything is okay. It's okay." Hibari nods his as they separate. Xanxus stands up and begins to walk towards the door. Hibari following behind.

They step out of the school and see everyone. Varia, Vongola and Cavallone in the courtyard waiting for them.

"Dino!" Hibari runs to Dino. And needless to say everyone but Xanxus is surprised at the unusual show of… what to call it… love… coming from Hibari.

"Kyoya!" Dino pulls Hibari into a large hug and lifts him of the ground.

"Dino.-. can't.-. breath.-." "Oh sorry Kyoya," Dino says while putting Hibari back on the ground and releasing him. "I heard from Tsuna what was happening. How'd things turn out?"

"Dino everything's great! It all worked out." Hibari says, smiling unbelievably wide.

"I'm glad." Dino says smiling back.

"Cavallone," Xanxus calls from a few feet behind Hibari. "I need to speak with you. Now." Dino stands up and follows Xanxus as they head away from the crowd of people.

"Listen up, Cavallone." Xanxus says in a tone saying, _'I'm dead serious about this'_.

**I'm going to be dead honest. I don't think this was my best chapter. But let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for reading so far!**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Acceptance Maybe

**The Final Chapter to He's Hibari's WHAT! As always- Review and tell me how I did :D**

"_Listen up, Cavallone." Xanxus says in a tone saying, 'I'm dead serious about this'._

Xanxus pulls Dino off to the side, far enough away that no one will hear what they say.

"Listen up, Cavallone. I know that I've only been a part of Kyoya's life for about three hours. But I care about him very much and I don't want him to get hurt. So I you do anything to hurt my boy… It will be the last thing you do in this world." Xanxus looks Dino straight in the eyes as he says this. Just to assure Dino that he's dead serious about it.

"With all do respect Xanxus. I agree with you 100%. I have only known Kyoya for about a week. But I know with all my heart that I love him. I will never do anything to harm him. I'd rather die first." Dino says back.

They stay there for a few minutes. Staring each other down. When it becomes clear that neither plans on backing down they return to the others.

"Dad, Dino? What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Kyoya." Both say at the same time with smiles on their faces. This just makes Kyoya suspicious.

"Don't lie to me. Either of you." Hibari glares at them. Dino suddenly sees the resemblance between the two of them. They have the same deadly glare.

"Kyoya, I just told him that he better be good to you." "Yea Kyoya, I said that I would be."

"Fine." Hibari walks up to Xanxus and hugs him taking a deep breath. "Okay." After he pulls away from Xanxus he walks to Dino and hugs him. "Alright." He pulls away from Dino and takes his hand in his. He begins walking, pulling Dino behind him.

"VOII!" Squalo yells at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing you little bastard? Leaving the boss behind?"

"Squalo," Xanxus says pulling his attention away from his son. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my boy and his boyfriend alone."

"Uh, er... o- okay." Squalo says obviously being a tad bit frightened by his boss's aura which grew immensely.

"Thank you dad." Kyoya says as he and Dino begin walking again.

"Your welcome son." Xanxus says to himself as he watches his son walk away.

"Kyoya, where are we going?" "My apartment Dino."

"Your apartment?"

"Yes my apartment," Kyoya says as he stops walking. "We need to pick up where we left off before your stupid subordinate barged in a interrupted everything." Hibari says as he begins walking again. But than he abruptly stops again. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you don't want to?"

"Wha-? KYOYA! Of course I do!" Dino says as he begins running to Hibari's apartment with a huge smile on his face. Once the elevator doors close, Hibari is pressed against the wall. His back digging into the railing rather painfully; while Dino is kissing him senseless.

"Mmm, Dino. The railing. It hurts." "Sorry Kyoya." Dino puts his hands just below Hibari's butt and picks him up. Raising a gasp from the younger boy. He places Hibari on the railing, and begins devouring his mouth again.

The three minutes it takes to get to Hibari's floor pass to quickly. Once the doors open Dino picks Hibari up off the railing and guides him to his apartment door. Once inside Hibari literally jumps on Dino. Wrapping his legs around Dino's waist and kissing him hard.

Coming back from the shock, he puts his hands on Hibari's butt. Massaging his cheeks while walking towards the couch.

"No, Dino.. uh… My roommm…That way.. ha… we'll be sure.. mm.. no one.. ah.. will interrupt." Hibari says between moans.

"As you wish my darling Kyoya." Dino says will redirecting himself to Hibari's room. Once the bedroom door is closed, Dino tosses Hibari onto the mattress and climbs on top of him. He takes the time to note that his mattress is very soft. After that thought he leans down and captures Hibari's lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss becomes more and more passionate and touches more and more electrifying. Hibari flips positions and straddles Dino's stomach. Pressing chest to chest and deepening their kiss more. If that was even possible.

Dino runs his hands up and down Hibari's clothed back. But deciding he wants to feel Hibari's skin, he un-tucks his white dress shirt from his pants and pushes his hands under it. Hibari shivers at the sudden contact but quickly adjusts. His hands roam down Dino's chest and stomach and pull his shirt up.

The separate from their kiss just long enough to remove their shirts. But quickly reconnect their lips. Hands roaming over each others skin.

They are so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear Hibari's apartment door open, not his bedroom door open. The next thing Hibari knows is that he is pulled off Dino and held in the air.

"Dad?" "Yea Kyoya. Dad." He looks at Dino that could have killed anyone if they weren't Dino.

"Kyoya is still 16 years old. As his dad I am telling you that you will go no farther than kissing till Kyoya's 18th birthday. Got it?" Xanxus says, directing the question at Dino.

"Yes sir." Dino says. Knowing the consequences if he should disobey.

"Good. And Kyoya." Xanxus says to the boy still hanging in the air. "Do not do anything like this for the next two years. Understand."

"Yes. I understand dad." With that Xanxus puts Kyoya back on the bed next to Dino and goes to leave. Stopping at the bedroom door he gives one more look of warning at his son and Dino before walking the rest of the way out of the apartment.

**OH SHIT! I just realized that a TON of people will be VERY pissed at me for cutting the "sex" scene short again.**

**HAVE MERCY!**

**Haha… anyway hope you enjoyed! My next story will be a tragedy/romance/drama between Hibari and Mukuro.**

**Look forward to it! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
